TEAR YOU DOWN
by randomle26
Summary: [SPEEDYRAE FRIENDSHIP- HINTED ROBRAE] Roy just couldn't keep hearing Thea's pleas for him to stop looking for the hood. "Well I lost someone too, and they are not coming back!" he retaliated. "Who?" she asked in return. All he did was reply, "It doesn't matter."


**AN: Because I'm excited for Arrow season 2, and this one girl on tumblr keeps making the best GIFs for Roy/Raven (vergils-fedora . tumblr.) so I thought I'd do a little writing, plus you're probably of reading all my KFRaeRob stuff. **

**Song Inspiring: I'M NOT AN ANGEL by Halestorm**

* * *

_I wasn't always this way__  
__I used to be the one with the halo__  
__But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace__  
__It left me in this place_

* * *

Roy Harper stood firmly- well as firmly as one could over cleaned up debris in the Glades. He had to remember just how thick the soles of his sneakers were when walking around the missed pieces of broken glass.

Despite Thea's pleas, Roy decided to visit the ruins of his former home. He'd been staying with the Queen's for sometime, it surprisingly wasn't too hard sneaking out of their solid fortress.

The pace of the Glades clean up could've been a little slower- in actuality, he was surprised people weren't too money motivated towards actual clean up. Maybe it was the fact that people just wanted their homes, separation between people living in the Glades and people not living in the Glades sounded like it was missed terribly. Personally, Roy felt too fake trying to fit in with Thea and her family. Screw the fact that it was even more awkward with her mom being in jail.

The former Glades resident bent down towards one of the broken building, fingering the lightly charred brick of the outside of Oliver Queen's nightclub. Man did Oliver Queen hate his ass. It probably had to be some protective brother thing… and the fact that Roy didn't have the _best_ reputation.

Roy's self-hating, Oliver-hating-self, thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of people walking around him. Being an amateur thief somewhat improved whatever neurotic (or paranoid) thoughts he had to be aware of people around him- cops especially.

"I have a weapon," he lied with fierce confidence.

"No you don't," they replied, "And if you did, you probably wouldn't be too jumpy."

Roy recognized the voice within a heartbeat.

He turned around to see a looming figure barely hovering over the ground. The blue cloak casing the thin body swayed lightly against the brief wind. The hood of the cloak almost permitted Roy from seeing those memorable lilac eyes.

"You're not going to say hello, Raven?"

Raven chuckled, "No, you threatened me with an imaginary weapon." Raven removed her hood from her face, allowing Roy to look deep into her calm, porcelain face. Her hair was actually shoulder-length, and it looked like the purple of her hair was subconsciously transitioning to a black color.

"It's good to see you, Rae-Rae," he said.

She pouted with her eyes, "Don't call me that, Roy," she warned lightly, some friendliness in her tone, "I'm surprised you're not asking me why I'm here."

"I'm not as blunt as you," Roy said, "not like you and Robin."

"Nightwing… he goes by Nightwing," Raven said, "I'm surprised you haven't seen him, he's moved to Blüdhaven now."

Roy pursed his lips, "So the Teen Titans offer expired," he said more as a statement then a question.

Raven nodded solemnly, levitating closer to him, "Don't feel too bad, it ended on mutual terms. But it's a shame you couldn't come to Jump City, you would've been a beneficial edition."

Roy wondered if Raven knew she just complimented him. She probably did, she knew everything anyway.

"I had a lot going on," he briefly explained- his thoughts flashing fleetingly towards the Hood and Thea.

Raven let out the tiniest bit of a smirk, "I know. Is her name Mia or something?"

"Thea," he corrected, "Thea Queen."

Her eyes widened slightly. Of course Raven knew who Thea Queen was, not only was Raven a complete genius, but she probably watched or read some form of the news. It was kind of hard to ignore Thea Queen's name.

"Thea. That's a very sporadic name," she said, "she's good for you."

Roy chuckled mockingly, "You don't know her."

"But I know you. She keeps you… grounded. You're calmer then you used to be," Raven observed, "Not as angry."

Roy sheepishly- _sheepishly_- put his hands in his jean pockets, "Yeah well… she keeps trying to put me through the Glades Kool-Aid detox."

"You should let her, it does you good," the empath advised, sounding very repetitive.

"So are you here, why?" he asked rather brusquely, despite his other intentions to be the least frank as possible.

If he sounded rude at all, Raven completely brushed it off. "I'm just passing by, on my way to Blüdhaven."

Roy raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Really?" he teased, his blue eyes gleaming with humorous joy.

The empath grimaced at him, "Stop it. He asked me to come. It's nothing huge."

Roy smirked at her. Raven was truly beautiful- slightly insecure. She wasn't brightly glowing like Starfire, but she had a mystical essence to her, her own darkness mystified her physical appearance. Roy wasn't the only one to notice it. He couldn't count the multiple times he saw Robin or Cyborg glaring at him for gawking to long at Raven. Sure Cyborg had the protective brother alibi; Robin didn't really have an excuse to be a complete ass towards anyone that looked at his teammate (who he had no ownership claims, she was a person not a piece of pizza).

"You better come visit me again, Rae-Rae," Roy said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You keep calling me that, and I won't."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, walking past her hovering form. He would've hugged her had Raven been a normal old friend. But Raven wasn't normal and preferred any sort of skin contact to be a kilometer away. (Too bad for Nightwing, then.)

Roy turned around, and he couldn't help but let his grin slacken when he realized she had already teleported away. She was so different then she last remembered, so cool and collected. An unbreakable fortress that would take only emotional instability to completely break her walls.

When Thea asked him about how he lost someone… all he could do was think about Raven. About how the Azarathian monk decided to stop by for a visit and remind Raven about her dreaded prophecy. How she left Starling City, left the Glades, to be far away from him in fear of hurting him. How she decided to join the Titans.

And especially how much he missed her.

* * *

**How was it?**

**It's supposed to brief, just wanted a friendly interaction between Raven and Roy. **

**Sorry for all the RobRae hints- I'm a big fan so it's kind of hard not to have hints with them. It sounds obsessive but it's how I write. I'll try and cut down if it really bothers people.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
